FLIPPEH AN FLAKEE IN LUV
FLIPPEH AN FLAKEE IN LUV is a satirical fanfiction, that parodies the overused, incorrect, and even disturbing themes that are often seen in fan arts of the shipping Flippy/Flaky. Characters *Flippy *Evil Flippy *Flaky *Sniffles *Sugar Plot CH 1 THE ATTACK IN TEH PARK One dayee Flaky was walkin in teh street, being shy n insecuree liek always. Suddenyl OUT OF NOWHHERE she saw FLIPPEH in the distance. But it wasn't Flippee it was actually EVHIL FLIPPEH. Flakee sCREAMED as he pointehd his knoofe at her and sarted chargin at her. Flaky tried to runn but FLIQPY was faSTER. He Scratched Flakee wif his knife but he DIDN'T kill her! Flakeh was confused, as FliQPy simply drgged her unnda neat the bridge in teh park. FliQIPY hust stared at heer wif his EEEVIL and BROOOKEN EYEZ. "Wh-Why didn't U kill me???" Flakeh asked in confusion an fear. The gren bear did not respond, he countine to star. "I-I don't understand! Why are you sparing mah lyfe?" He STILL didn't RESPOOOND but he slowly placed a hand on her THIGH. Flakey was SHOOK. She was alsoo scared, as FliQPY licked hiiis lips. What was he doin? She was a virgn an rly freakedd outt now. But she couldnt respoond a Fliqpy layed down on taph of her. FliQPY was HARD and his DONGER WAS BIG. Flakeh gasped at how BIG it was. Fliqpy suddenly stuck his DONGER inside her, but ITS NOT RAPPE bc Flakeh falls in luv with him later. Flakeh gasped as FliQPY moved his DONGER inside her. Suddenly FliQPY let out a SOFT HOWWL as his DONGER EXPLODED insied her. Flakeh gasped in shock annd she got an orgsm also. FliQPy got off her and ran away without sayign a wurd. Flakeh wiped tears from her eyes. She was so confused. Why did she git an orgsm? Why did teh evil bear pick herr? She was the LEAST PRETTEH GIRL IN TREE TOWN. Flakey decided tht she would avoid Fippeh at all costs, regaurdless of wut side he was inn. Ch 2 CLOSE ENCOUNTERS It had beeen 2 WHOLE DAYS since Flakee had encounter FLIQPY at teh park. She ws trying to forget about what hap happened but teh soldiers face just wouldn't leaave her mind. She was walkin to teh Coffee shop to try n relax when she realized that FLIPPY WAS UP AHEAD ON A BENCH. She had to walk by him to git to teh coffee Shop. She toook a breathe ahnd tried to walk by as fast as she couuld. But it wasn't enough. "Hey, do you got any food?" Flippee asked. Flaakeg blinked in surprise. Food? Why was he askin for food? Was he homeless or somthng??? "Why do u need food? Don;t u have moneys??" Flakeh found herself sayin in reply. "I used too. But nobodeh will hirE me bc they r so afraid of me. I wish I didn't flip out" She noticed tht the bear looked sAd. He was staring at teh ground and was silent for a few seconds. "I-I hate myself! Why do I haf to kill ppl? I'm incurable! Nothing can be done to halp meh stop killin! Nothing!" Teh red Porcupin had MIXED FEELINS. He rly seemed upet, but it was haRd to be aroung him after what he did to herr. But she realized tht he had no idea and he didn't mean to do eet. He was ah victum too. "I cn buy u a coffee" Flaky said. "Really? Ok. Thank u." Whenn Flakeh returned with teh hot drink she sat and talked wif Flippeh. They had a guud tiem, but Flaky still went home with odd emotionz. He was so nice! Why did he hav an evill side? Flippey didn't deserve to suffer even if he did tht to her! She tassed n turned all noght. what if she DID LIKE HIM? She had a orgsmm aftor all! After hours of thinkin she feel asleep. Ch 3 THE CONFESSION at JCPENNYS' "Somone helllppp!" Flakeh turned around. She was just shoppin at JCPENNYS in THE MALL to look for new clothes. She saw Sniffles running towards her an screamin. Why was he screamin? "It's that bear FLIPPEH! He just KILLED SOMEONE!" Flakyys heart STOPPED. In fear. It was FLIQPy! She didn't kno wat to do. He was so nice to her yesterday! What if he recoginzed her? It was unlikely but she wanted 2 try. She walked towards where Snifflez had just com from. Then she saw where Fliqpy was. But she wasn't sure if it was FLIQPY or FLIPPEE. He had teh EVIIL EYES but his mouth was normalz. "F-Flaky!" It was FLIPPEES VOICE! Flakee thought Sniffles was a diCk for runnin away. "Flippy what happened??? Look at u!" It was true. Flippee was COVERED IN BLOOD SPLATTER and the White fox was on the floor next 2 him with his HEAD CUT OFF. There was BLOOD ON THE WALLS and SHATTERED GLASS. Flakee looked at Flippy, an there was a shining look. He had TEARS in his eyes. "This is the 5TH TIME this happened this week and I'm SICK OF IT!" teh bear yelled, tears goin down his face. "I'm so tired of WAKIG UP IN BLOOD FLAKEE, it SCARES MEH!" Flakeh was in shock. She didn't kno wat to say to the bear. He still had the EVIL EYES. "Flippeh i'm so sorry, but I know u don't mean too, u are a gud person! I feel fur u" "Flaky? Do u really mean that?" Flakehg couldn't hold back her feelins any longer. She knew she LOVED FLIPPEH even after ALL THAT HAPPBNED. She pulled him close before KISSING HIM PASSOINATELY. He kissed her bac. When the kiss was over Flippeee had his normal eyes again. "Flaky! I-I feel so different!" Flakee smiled. "I love u Flippee u are a good person and ur a hot soldier too." Flippeh started cryin tears of joy. He finally had someone in his loneyl life. From then on, Flippy was cured of his PTSD! He never flipped out again and he and Flakee got married an lived happily eva after. THE END. Category:Fanfictions Category:MoonstoneTheGem's Stories Category:NSFW Faniction Category:Joke Stories